lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armed and Dangerous/@comment-25350262-20140826105134
Armed and Dangerous Huh well.. I have a slight idea which would be cool to me I wrote it myself Victor: Leo you have powers now we need you.. Leo: What about the Lab Rats? Victor: Forget them come work for me... And all make you full android and the most dangerous and armed android ever.. Leo: Deal! -Fight Scene- Chase: I liked you better when you weren't Bionic Leo! Leo: Well I liked you when you were just trapped in a cage c; Chase: Please -he gets ready to use his bionics- Bree: CHASE! Don't do it... He's new to this remember. Chase: If he's gonna be evil than I wanna kill him. Bree: NO! Chase: Okay fine gosh.. Adam: Huh? Chase and Bree: Have you been paying attention at all Adam: Nope Leo: Watch out Lab Rats or should I say dead rats. -he continuously throws fireballs- -Victor comes outta Nowhere- Victor: Great Job Leo c; Douglas and Chase: Victor... Victor: Yes yes its me I exploited the childs ability to its maximum you can thank me once your dead or trapped in a box. Bree: Leo this isn't you! Leo: Well you guys don't show me any respect.. Victor does He actually lets me go on Missions. Chase: MISSIONS ARE DANGEROUS LEO! Leo: The only thing that's dangerous is you here. Victor: Take em out Leo.. Leo: -Turns around- You can make me steal things You can make me hurt random strangers but you will never have the power to make me kill my own Family.. Victor: You were playing me this whole time! Well then lets see how good you do without Douglas You need him.. To train you which cant be done unless He's alive or unhidden. Or Perhaps I could just... Torture you and get it over with? You'll lost all feeling in both your arms but you're bionic arm wont be controllable c; Leo: You don't know half the meaning of family. Victor: Shut up you know nothing of my Family.. Leo: Should've thought of that before you gave it away to me. Victor: I have more power than you will ever want.. You wont succeed without it. Leo: Maybe that's what you think but I don't care about my Bionics I care more about my Family so you can You don't need power if you have Family. Victor: JUST SHUT UP! -he uses his power to smash Leo hard enough into a wall to pass out- Chase: LEO! -he gets angry and starts fighting them- -Bree walks over to leo- Bree: -gets him up- Adam: HEY NOBODY MESSED WITH MY BROTHERS OR SISTER!! Take him out Leo.. Leo: Wow that big speech and for you not to use your powers. Adam: Shush im texting. Leo: -just blasts fireballs and its uncontrollable- Bree: DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO WORK YOUR BIONIC ARM YET! -she says quite scared- Chase: Just trust him.. Bree: I cant his arm might explode Chase: Or we might explode. Leo: Or the building might explode? Adam: EVERYONE JUST RUN! -Chase and Bree run out at the same time and so does Adam- Victor: If Im gonna die here your gonna die with me son.. Leo: -kicks him in the shin- Never. Victor: Just remember Leo im not dead I can sneak out any time and Attack any single one of you.. -he disappears into the shadows- -Leo runs out hugging her siblings- Chase: What you just did does prove you can handle Missions but im not so sure about the Arm.. Bree: Forget about his Arm Is Victor dead? Leo: Well.. Bree: IS HE! -shes going insane- Leo: Not exactly he disappeard into shadows. Chase: Did he say anything before he left.. Leo: Yeah.. Chase and Bree: -talking at the same time- What was it? Leo: Watch out I can still attack at any time.. Douglas: You tried your best kid now can we go eat icecream? Leo: ooh icecream. Chase and Bree: Im in Adam: Donkeys! Wait what? Douglas: Wanna go out for icecream? Adam: Oh sure.